


Together We'll Escape

by kunbread (kunc0re)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Chan is a scrawy 16-year-old kid, Felix is also suffering, Felix isn't mentioned in the first few chapters, Other, Torture, Unknown Identity, Violence, chan is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunc0re/pseuds/kunbread
Summary: "Bring him to me," the masked man bellowed, nodding to the guards that were cased in matte black armour, "I want to talk to him."As the guards dragged the young boy across the floor, Chan gave the masked man a glare that could kill millions, his eyebrows furrowed in pure anger.The guards brought him over to the man as they were commanded and dropped him onto the ground, the small, helpless figure hitting the floor abruptly.Wriggling himself upright onto his knees, Chan breathed heavily, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He kept his eyes down to the ground, but he kept his guard up.The masked man leant forwards towards him and inspected the boy with great interest as if he was a car on sale.Just then, he reached out and slapped Chan, the force knocking the poor boy to the ground where he started.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	Together We'll Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bring him to me," the masked man bellowed, nodding to the guards that were cased in matte black armour, "I want to talk to him."
> 
> As the guards dragged the young boy across the floor, Chan gave the masked man a glare that could kill millions, his eyebrows furrowed in pure anger.
> 
> The guards brought him over to the man as they were commanded and dropped him onto the ground, the small, helpless figure hitting the floor abruptly.
> 
> Wriggling himself upright onto his knees, Chan breathed heavily, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He kept his eyes down to the ground, but he kept his guard up.
> 
> The masked man leant forwards towards him and inspected the boy with great interest as if he was a car on sale.
> 
> Just then, he reached out and slapped Chan, the force knocking the poor boy to the ground where he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning!! Mentions of violence, blood, and torture

_Beep Beep!_

_"_ No!" Chan yelled, his bare hands slashing at the rough concrete floor, refusing to be restrained.

"Bring him to me," the masked man bellowed, nodding to the guards that were cased in matte black armour, "I want to talk to him."

As the guards dragged the young boy across the floor, Chan gave the masked man a glare that could kill millions, his eyebrows furrowed in pure anger.

The guards brought him over to the man as they were commanded and dropped him onto the ground, the small, helpless figure hitting the floor abruptly.

Wriggling himself upright onto his knees, Chan breathed heavily, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He kept his eyes down to the ground, but he kept his guard up.

The masked man leant forwards towards him and inspected the boy with great interest as if he was a car on sale.

Just then, he reached out and slapped Chan, the force knocking the poor boy to the ground where he started.

The entire room echoed from the strike, and all the guards that were lining the walls seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for the man's next move.

The masked man leant over the boy on the floor and laughed sarcastically, "You, my son, have failed me once again."

Chan felt ever so vulnerable being towered over this man who calls him his son, yet he couldn't do anything to stop himself from feeling this way.

"I'll let you go this time, but next time you fail me, the punishment will be your last one," the man announced offhandedly like he didn't care about this boy's life.

The truth was, there wasn't anything about Chan to care about.

He was just a scrawny 16-year-old in a white suit that was often caked with dirt. But although his outside doesn't seem special, Chan was the sweetest person to exist on the inside.

"Take him away!" The man yelled, his arm shooing at the boy like he was an unwanted insect.

This time, when the guards dragged him out of the room, he didn't hold back at all and just let his limp body be taken to an unknown place.

His suit scraped against the floor, and his body ached all over. Chan could feel his skin peeling from the friction and pain rushed through his veins in an instant.

He lifted up his bruised hand and put it against his cheek, feeling warm and sticky blood seeping out of a cut on his cheekbone. The beaten-up boy sighed in misery as his cut stung from the interaction.

Before his body reached the door, Chan looked up for the last time that day and stared straight into the masked man's eyes, his boney face purple from the force of the slap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @seunguii


End file.
